A Guardian's Promise
by Leonardo DiCaprio
Summary: Jack feels woebegone about being the youngest Guardian. He needs some friends to call his own, so he asks the Man in the Moon for some help. JackxOC JamiexOC. First ROTG Fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A Guardian's Promise**

**By Prenn**

* * *

**Kendra Clairemonte and her family are my OC's. I bumped up Jamie's age to thirteen because I thought the story needed more teens :D yay!~**

**So as most of you may not know (unless you've read my numerous Danny Phantom novels) is that I like to write fanfics where I see an opening. For example, Jack never had any proper friends his age and he never found a girl either. There is no Guardian for Valentine's Day, New Years, or St. Patricks, so thus this story was born. Don't worry-I'm gonna give it it's own cute little plot :3 so prepare yourself for this madness. **

**~Prenn**

* * *

***Jack***

Three Christmases had come and gone since the Guardians had defeated Pitch. And in those three years, there was a warm sort of harmony among the remaining Guardians. Jack watched Baby Tooth grow up into a strong, healthy fairy just like Tooth.

As Jamie got older, he began to help the Guardians more and more as far as the holidays go. At first they were a bit nervous to let a human help out, but there was no rule against it. It was just…something new. The Guardians decided they liked new things. Jack especially.

"If you keep this up, perhaps one day you'll be a Guardian too." North said to Jamie, who was now a foot taller, a few inches broader, and had the presence of a very quipping young man. And his smile—it was a winning one.

Year after year, everyone got older except Jack Frost. The immortal one. He'd watched so many children grow up into teenagers and then adults. Many of them just threw their lives away. All along, time stood still with Jack. Gosh, Jamie was already in the eighth grade! In the blink of an eye, he'd be shipped away to college…and Jack would lose his best friend. Frozen forever at the age of seventeen, Jack felt all sad inside when he thought about how long he'd have Jamie his own age. One year. Only one. Better make it good. Jack was more than eager to get Jamie to win the approval of the Man in the Moon so that he could become a Guardian.

One day, Jack approached North while Jamie's school was in session. North was at his workshop which was his favorite place on earth. His big station was filled with toys and surrounded by dozens of little helpers. "Good afternoon, Jack."

"Eh, North?"

"Yeah."

Jack took a cautious step forward. North was a very large man and he had an attitude to go with it. "What do you think about…making Jamie a Guardian? He can be the overseer of the New Year, or something…"

North chopped some firewood. He lunged with the axe and the clash made such a loud sound that Jack jumped back. "Only the Man in the Moon can perform that act. If he sees fit." North turned around, a questioning look in his eye. "You know that. So why are you asking me?"

Jack bit his lip.

"Go talk to him tonight."

Several hours later, Jack went outside and made a staircase out of ice that led to the roof. He lay there and stared up at the sky until the moon was clearly visible. "Hey. I don't know if you can hear me, but…oh jeez this all seems kind of silly now that I'm saying it out loud, but, I just want some friends my age. It gets lonely down here being the youngest in a group of elites. That's why I'd suggest Jamie to you. He's got a good heart even if he doesn't have a special ability like me or the others. He _wants_ to help and that's more that can be said for alot of those who grow up too early. I know I haven't done anything to deserve this favor, but please, if you give me a chance I—"

"Jack?" Tooth drifted up here. "Who are you talking to?"

If Jack had any heat in him, he would have blushed. "Tooth! Hey! I was just talking to the Man in the Moon."

"I heard you say something about loneliness. You know that myself, Sandy, North, and [sometimes] Bunnymund are your friends, right?"

"Yes, of course. I don't doubt that for a nanosecond."

Tooth sat down next to him and let her wings relax. "Then what's got you so down?"

"I want someone my own age." Jack whispered.

Tooth smiled playfully. "I think the Man in the Moon'll have a hard time finding someone who's 300 years old and still in a condition to play."

Jack elbowed her. "You know what I mean."

"Yes. Right. Someone who's the same age as you are physically."

"Even if he doesn't get it exact, I'll still be grateful."

* * *

***Kendra***

Kendra Clairemonte lived in Ontario, Canada in a small suburban two-story townhouse along with her mother and three siblings. Christy Clairemonte, Kendra's mother, is an interior designer. It's getting closer to Christmas time. The days are so cold outside now, and Kendra doesn't like it. Kendra looks forward to the day the sun wakes up and all the dull ice and snow melts away. Kendra's not about to complain, though. She doesn't want to turn into a sourpuss like her little brother Michael.

One evening when the temperature outside was two degrees above freezing, the sky was clear and Kendra could see the stars on her walk home from her friend Daisy's house. This was quite a nice evening, actually. Mom was cooking dinner and boy, did it smell delicious! Michael was at the laptop, no surprise there. Carly was taking a nap on the couch with a partially-closed book resting against her limp arm. Theodore, the oldest of the four children (and the most responsible) was working out. Honestly, he's the only one out of them that showed any promise for a successful future.

"Hey Carly-girl." Kendra patted her thirteen-year-old sister on the back. Carly peeked through her short, but frizzy, blond hair. She moaned as if Kendra had just disturbed a fantastic dream. "How was your day?" Kendra noticed the room was getting chilly so she threw some coals on the fire.

Carly was a quiet girl, and so she left lots of room for her sister to just ramble on whenever she felt like it.

"Fair enough. I'll go first. My day was fantastic. Shannon and Garrison finally started going out, just like I predicted they would. Isn't that exciting?"

"Shannon Ireland?" Michael looked up from the laptop suddenly with interested eyes. "She's the hottest girl in school! For sure I thought _I_ had a chance with her!"

Kendra shrugged. "She and Garrison are soul mates. They were made for each other."

"Gah, forget it Kendra." Michael turned to Theodore. "What's your opinion, big bro? Think Kendra's been meddling again?"

"I have not!"

Then, all three voices started overlapping. "If you're talking about anyone in the sophomore class, I don't want anything to do with it." Theodore tried to butt out.

"Oh yes you do!" Michael argued. "I've always backed you up when you had an issue. Can't you help me out just this once?"

Theodore was silent. He always made himself out to be a prestigious genius. Perhaps he was in too much of a rush to get out of the house now that he's graduated high school.

"If you're so keen on playing cupid, Kendra, why don't cha tell me who_ I_ belong with?" Carly challenged.

Kendra opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Ha! I knew it!" Michael shouted.

"No need to yell." Mom scolded from the kitchen.

"Sorry." Michael smiled. "I bet she doesn't know who I belong with either. I can tell by the look on her face, see? She's got everything planned out for herself and her friends, but nothing for us. There's no reason to let her boss us around any longer, Carly."

"Okay." Carly went back to her light sleep.

"But I DO know who you belong with, Mike. It's Denise Kearney. She's in your grade."

"The geek with short brown hair and glasses too large for her small head? Ew! I refuse to be insulted like this. I wouldn't even talk to that broad for a million bucks." Michael went back to his online video game. "So stop being so cocky. You're not always going to be right. You predicted the Shannon-Garrison thing. So what?"

Kendra relaxed on the fluffy shag carpeted rug in the middle of the floor. Ever since she was little, she's predicted who would like who and who's going to end up in a relationship. Her friends asked her for advice and whatnot. She's always been fair in giving it. She was a born matchmaker. If only one day she could meet someone for herself. That's right. She's never had a crush. She's waiting for "the one".

And as far as her family's concerned, that "one" will never come. You see, a decade ago Theodore Clairemonte Sr. left them on Christmas Eve. Perhaps that was why Kendra disliked the cold and why she wanted to make sure all her friends were taken care of as far as finding a partner. Kendra believes she was born with a gift—some sort of talent that could prevent others from ending up like her parents.

One day, mother got the letter saying that Theodore Sr. had passed away due to lack of medical supplies. Christy, before she married Theodore, was a nurse. She might have been able to save him if they had still been working together as a team. She was never the same again. That's the reason Theodore Jr. is so anxious to get out of here, why Kendra is so intent on making others happy, why Michael shuts the world out, and why Carly is a non-conformist. They come from a broken home.

* * *

**AN: Well, there is chapter one~ I hope it's not TOO cliche. I try to avoid cliche-ness at all cost. Since I've only read one or two ROTG fanfics (and they are nothing like what I have planned) to me the story seems okay so far XD it'll get better though, trust me. What would make it more fun is if I had a co-writer here ^_^ then this would be EPIIIC! Sorry, I am hyper today. Please review, I hope you enjoyed the story. **

**~Prenn**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm finally back to working on this! Review please!

* * *

*Jack*

Upon the dawn of the morning, Jack began his usual routine of generating frost and snow that he could spread about the town. This neighborhood by the way was very proud to have him as a resident these past three years. Visitors could thank the youth for that. The great tale of Pitch's defeat spread across the land.

Jack met Jamie at the local Junior High School for lunch like he always did. "What's with that blond girl you keep staring at?"

Jamie's fork slipped right out of his hands and into the snow. Jamie took a dive to go looking for it."

"Jamie…"

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't happen to like her, would you?"

"Of course not! I like someone else."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Just forget it, Jack."

"At least tell me her name. It's not like she's gonna just walk right up and introduce herself."

Jamie huffed. "Carly Clairemonte." He stated through his teeth, as if that made it less obvious. "She's real pretty, and she likes to read a lot of the same books as me."

"Great." Jack encouraged. "So go ask her out."

Jamie scoffed. "Why the rush? Besides, she doesn't know I exist. I've never even reathed a word to her in my life."

Jack chuckled. "I'll bet you'll be able to sweep her off her feet if you bring her over to North's workshop for a romantic winter date. She won't be able to resist—she'll fall in love with you!"

Jamie's eyes widened. "Really!" His voice cracked. He cleared his throat and dropped the childish excitement. "I mean…really…?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay…I'll do it if it's a…double date. That means you have to get a girl too!"

Jack sighed, bemoaning the fact that Jamie was getting a little too smart to be outsmarted. "Okay…you're serious."

Jamie nodded.

"And so if I find some chick, you'll find the stomach to ask the girl of your dreams?"

Jamie was a little hesitant. He had never been on a real date before.

Neither had Jack, but Jack was over three hundred years old so it was about time, after all! He sucked up his pride, "A deal's a deal."

Jamie grinned.

*Kendra*

Kendra's high school was a pretty bustling place with over six hundred students. Kendra wasn't super popular but she had a decent amount of friends. Kendra's never had, like a best friend, but she has had a gazillion regular friends. In her mind, she doesn't need a best friend.

As Kendra was picking up her food tray, she looked out the corner of her eye abnd saw something that made her want to gag inside. It was her brother Michael talking to this tomboy chick named Sibyl. Sibyl had a huge crush on Michael, which everybody knew, except Michael…

Kendra walked briskly over there. The freshmen had been saying for a while that sibyl's finally ready to epose her true feelings. Kendra can't have that! It'll interfere with the entire balance of the universe! "Sibyl." Kendra challenged. "Stand down."

The whole lunch table silenced. Sibyl stood up and cracked her knuckles. The chick was 5'8 and 200 pounds. Kendra took a small step back.

"What did you say?!"

"I said stand down! Don't talk to my brother!" Kendra stood firm. That's all she could do, anyways, without embarrassing herself further.

"It's okay, Kendra, I'll handle it." Michael assured her.

Sibyl snarled.


End file.
